The Shopkins Game
The Shopkins Game Started: April 18, 2017 The Shopkins Game Ended: TBA Show owned by: 21tscott Season 2 will be starting soon Details of the Show Names of the Contestants: (In Alphabetical order non bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Berry Tubs, 8-Ball, Becky Birthday Cake, Bessie Bowl, Fleur Flour, Gracie Birthday Cake, Lil' Blaze, Max Saxophone, Phillippa Flowers, Pippa Lemon, Tara Tiara 'How Challenges Work: 'Like in LOKA (lights objects camera and action good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion: How many Days: 23 days Whats LOKA season 2 '(it's amazing) The Contestants I like sop.png|Berry Tubs _-Ball.png|8-Ball Becky_Birthday_Cake_Cartoon.jpg|Becky Birthday Cake BessieBowlChefClubMovie.png|Bessie Bowl Fleur flour art.png|Fleur Flour Gracie_birthday_cake_art.png|Gracie Birthday Cake Lil'_Blaze.jpg|Lil' Blaze Cartoon MS.png|Max Saxophone Cartoon_Philippa_Flowers.jpg|Phillippa Flowers Pippa lemon art.png|Pippa Lemon Tara_Tiara_Cartoon.jpg|Tara Tiara How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a Season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly not sorry Episode 1: Where's My Fleur Flour? (Christmas Special) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused because they cant find the host. Max Saxophone stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host 'Day 1 Max Saxophone: ummm wheres the host ? Phillippa Flowers: I don't know Fleur Flour: he has to be somewhere Gracie Birthday Cake: why is it a he it could be a she Phillippa Flowers: true Tara Tiara: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bessie Bowl: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky * an explosion happens * everyone dies Mike Rophone: and that's the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Phillippa Flowers really were making it the Christmas special Mike Rophone: yes duh oh hi my name is Mike Rophone and I'm your host Lil' Blaze: ok Mike Rophone: now that your all here and hopefully the viewers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion 8-Ball: we don't have teams yet Mike Rophone: oh really ok here are the teams Pippa Lemon: why do they get a extra person on there team Mike Rophone: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Bessie Bowl: that's not fair Berry Tubs: life's not fare Lil' Blaze: ughhhhhhh Tara Tiara: so whens the challenge Mike Rophone: tomorrow so get some sleep Becky Birthday Cake: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow 'Day 2' The contestants all had a good sleep but fleur flour because of Tiara Tiara's annoying sleep talking and walking. Fleur got mad and she stormed out and fell asleep in the woods. Fleur Flour: *wakes up* hello where am I *Fleur hears rustling Fleur Flour: whose there ? *a little tree comes out and says Tree: hello my name is tree and I'm here to propose a challenge Fleur Flour: I'm not the host you have to go ask Mike Rophone Tree: ok well where is he Fleur Flour: back at the camp Tree: can you take me there Fleur Flour: I don't know where it is ? Tree: Awww Back At The Camp Mike Rophone: ok it's time for the challenge 8-Ball: umm there's only 10 of us shouldn't there be 11 Mike Rophone: your right who are we missing ? Lil' Blaze: I think were missing Tara Tiara Tara Tiara: I"M HERE YOU IDIOT !!!! Llil' Blaze: hurtful Mike Rophone: hmmmmmm wheres Fleur Flour Phillippa Flowers: I haven't seen here since last night I think she wonder off somewhere Mike Rophone: ok well your challenge is to find here so go Phillippa Flowers: lets look in the woods Berry Tubs: good idea Max Saxophone: Ok guys we should go look in the pond Gracie Birthday Cake: no that's stupid we should look in the woods like the other team 8-ball: I agree Bessie Bowl: me to Max Saxophone: fine the woods it is Back In The Woods Fleur Flour: I hope someone finds me Tree: ya me to Fleur Flour: so what was your challenge idea Tree: did I say challenge idea I meant to say join the contest Fleur Flour: Oh *Fleur Flour sees someone coming Fleur Flour: someone is coming yay *Fleur noticed its Gracie Birthday Cake Fleur Flour: Gracie you found us Gracie Birthday Cake: yay we won the challenge Fleur Flour: CHALLENGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max Saxophone: ya the challenge was we needed to find you Fleur Flour: well at least I'm found Back At The Camp Mike Rophone: Ok so Team Awesome Really Cool Guys are up for elimination tomorrow good night That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow 'Day 3' In Team 1's Cabin Phillippa Flowers: wake up........... wake up *Phillippa Flowers starts to shove Berry Tubs Phillippa Flowers: ughhhh wake up *Phillippa Flowers slaps Berry Tubs Phillippa Flowrers: really *phillippa says really loudly* WAKE UP *Berry Tubs stays a sleep Phillippa Flowers: ughhh fine *Phillippa Flowers starts to walk back to her bed but drops one of her coins on the ground * Berry Tubs wakes up Berry Tubs: Phillippa why are you up ? Phillippa Flowers: really a coin wow, oh ya i wanted to ask you who your going to vote for in the elimantion Berry Tubs: oh uhhhh probibly that Tara Tiara guy Phillippa Flowers: oh cool me to he sucks Berry Tubs: ya he does *they high-five each other Phillippa Flowers: k well night Berry Tubs: good night *Mike Rophone gets up and does a really loud syrine to wake avery one up Mike Rophone: *saying on a mege phone* WILL TEAM 1 COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Tara Tiara: Already!!!!! Lil' Blaze: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Area Mike Rophone: welcome losers Becky Birthday Cake: Do you have to call us that *Becky Birthday Cake turns around and accidentally punches Fleur Flour Becky Birthday Cake: sorry Fleur Flour: YOU STUPID THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELIMINATED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Becky Birthday Cake: oh awwww *starts to cry* Mike Rophone: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Fleur Fleur Flour: grate *everyone votes Mike Rophone: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Tara Tiara: 2 VOTES HOW!!!!!!!!!!! OH BERRY AND PHILLIPPA Fleur Flour: what Becky Birthday Cake I under stand but Tara Tiara Tara Tiara: Your fat and ugly idot !!!!!!!!!! Mike Rophone: well since its a tie its time for a tie bracker *Fleur brakes her tie first Fleur Flour: wow easy Tara Tiara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike Rophone: time to go to the Cage O' Paine or C,O,P for short Fleur Flour: ha cop I get it Mike Rophone: no pune intended Tara Tiara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike Rophone: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: Ski or Be Skied Last time on The Shopkins Game all 11 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Mike Rophone is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Feur Flour wakes up and randomly walks of into the middle of the woods and finds a little tree named Tree. They talked. The contestants woke up found out Fleur Flour was missing so they had to find her. Team 2 finds her. And Team 1 eliminates Tara Tiara. And he gets sent to the Cage O' Pain or COP for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on The Shopkins Game. 'Day 4' Category:Fan Fiction Pages